Farewell Brother
by Fujoshi Akut
Summary: perasaan seorang Arthur Kirkland pada saat american revolution war. Author baru, jadi maaf kalo abal - -
1. Chapter 1

FAREWELL BROTHER

A fan fiction by FujoshiAkut216

Pergi.

Ya, kau pergi meninggalkanku, seorang yang telah membesarkanmu secara tulus, walaupun kau bukan adik biologisku. Tapi mengapa, mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku seperti itu?

Hatiku perih saat menemuimu di tengah medan perang antara rakyat kita. Matamu bercahaya, semangatmu berkobar. Aku tak tega mengalahkanmu kali ini, menghancurkan gairah hidupmu. Kakak mana yang tega melakukan hal tersebut pada adiknya yang sangat, sangat, sangat ia sayang?

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi, satu gerakan lagi, kami akan menang. Kulihat wajahmu, sepertinya kau sudah tahu dan hanya berpasrah. Matamu terlihat kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Kudengar rakyatku berteriak menyuruhku menarik pelatuk senapan yang sedari tadi kuarahkan pada Alfred. Kulihat kembali mukamu yang seolah mengatakan " mau tunggu apa lagi? Sudahlah, tembak saja aku," tapi sekali lagi, aku tak bisa. Tak bisa menyakiti, melukai seorang yang telah meredakan rasa sepi yang kerap mengunjungiku.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Air mataku yang terus mengalir, disembunyikan oleh derasnya hujan yang mencerminkan perasaankuu dihari itu. Mataku bertemu matanya saat ia mengatakan, "Dulu kau sangat besar, England. Tapi sekarang…" Aku menundukan kepalaku. Ya, semenjak ia datang, aku melemah. Entah kekuatan apa yang ia bawa sehingga aku bisa melemah seperti ini. Apakah kekuatan itu… _kasih sayang_? Apakah kasih sayangku untukmu, terlalu besar, Alfred? Terlalu besar, sehingga aku tak bisa melukaimu?

Pasukanmu bersorak sorai saat pasukanku mundur. Banyak orang dari pasukanku yang menangis. Ada juga yang memandang ke arah kalian dengan pandangan yang sedih. Entah karena kita kalah perang, atau mereka tak rela melepas saudara jauhnya yang, walaupun tak mempunyai hubungan darah, tetapi mempunyai sebuah koneksi yang, sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata? Tapi akhirnya aku memaksa diriku untuk tersenyum. Ternyata kau sudah dewasa, Alfred. Kau berhasil mendapatkan kemerdekaanmu tanpa harus kuberikan, kau berusaha sendiri.

Kujabat tanganmu sementara yang lain mengikuti. Kulihat dimatamu, kebahagiaan, keberhasilan, kepuasan. Kepuasan karena kau telah memenangi sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi rakyatmu dan dirimu sendiri, kemerdekaanmu. Kulihat kau tersenyum,. Aku pun tersenyum, seolah mengikat janji yang pada saat itu juga tak kuketahui apa yang kami janjikan.

Sudah kurang lebih dua ratus tahun setelah perang tersebut, yang sekarang kau rayakan dengan 4th of July. Jarang aku datang ke rumahmu untuk merayakan. Seing kau bertanya padaku mengapa, tetapi tak pernah kujawab. Karena, karena walau aku sudah merelakan kemerdekaanmu, hatiku masih sakit bila mengingat-ingat hal itu. Di malam-malam 4th of July, aku akan menghabiskan seluruh waktuku di bar langganan. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang sangat hebat di hati dengan meminum bir hingga bergelas-gelas. Jadi kau bisa melihat, kan? Betapa sengsaranya aku setelah kau meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Tetapi, rasa sakit ini kutahan. Kutahan, demi kebahagiaanmu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih hanya karena aku. Karena, apapun yang kau lakukan terhadap diriku, aku masih akan menyayangimu

―OWARI―

A/N: Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Maaf~ namanya juga pemula -_-

Mind to RnR? Arigatou minna!


	2. alfred's PoV

FAREWELL BROTHER

CH.2 ALFRED'S POV

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Seharusnya aku bahagia, seharusnya aku bersemangat. Tetapi, mengapa rasa bersalah ini menghentikanku? Rakyatku telah berlatih sekuat tenaga demi perlawanan ini. Aku tak mau hanya karena keegoisanku, usaha mereka semua sia-sia. Aku mengerti, mereka semua sudah muak dengan semua perlakuan England pada kami. Aku juga merasa begitu. Tetapi, ada sebagian hatiku yang tak tega meninggalkan Arthur sendirian lagi.

Saat yang dinanti-nanti telah tiba. Seberti dugaan kami, pasukan England sama sekali tidak siap―karena ini adalah perlawanan kejutan―saat pasukan kami menyerang. Kulihat mata Arthur yang sedang memandangku di medan perang. Tak tersirat rasa benci, kaget, ataupun ekspresi yang kuduga akan muncul. Hanya ada satu emosi kuat di matanya, _kesedihan_. Spontan akupun memasang tampang semangat. Walau sebenarnya, itu hanyalah sebuah topeng. Dibaliknya, 'ku menangis tanpa suara.

Jam demi jam berlalu dan sekarang, kau mengarahkan senapanmu ke arahku. Tak kusangka kerja keras kami tak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan militer kalian. Yah, setidaknya kami telah berusaha. Setidaknya, Arthur masih memiliki diriku agar ia tidak kesepian. Kupasrahkan semua ini dan menatapnya dengan penuh makna keikhlasan.

Kau jatuh terduduk. Sungguh aku sangat kaget. Walau tertutp hujan, masih bisa kulihat, _kau menangis_. Sebuah negara yang kuat, sekarang berlutut dihadapanku. Inikah figur yang selama ini membesarkanku yang nakal dengan penuh kasih sayang? Figur yang selalu menjagaku dari bahaya yang menanti. Mengapa engkau menjadi begitu lemah?

Ingin kubantu ia berdiri, tapi seolah aku menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Pengkhianat bangsa padahal aku adalah bangsa itu sendiri. Tetapi kalau dilihat kembali, ia telah menolongku berkali-kali dan, apakah ini balasan dariku? Balasan untuk ia yang telah memberiku makan dan merawatku dikala sakit, mengapa begitu… _kejam_?

Hari itu, dewi keberuntungan memihak pada kami. Kemenangan, kemerdekaan yang telah dinanti-nanti itu telah kami dapatkan. Sorak sorai pasukanku memenuhi kepala. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan kebebasan. Tetapi sekali lagi, tak ada perasaan bahagia di hatiku. Sungguh, yang kurasakan sekarang, hanyalah kesedihan yang murni. Ingin kupeluk sosok yang berdiri didepanku ini. Sosok pendek berambut pirang―jangan lupa beralis tebal― yang sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya dan menjabat tanganku hangat. Topengku hamper saja retak, menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Tetapi kuurungkan niatku, melihat betapa bahagia rakyatku, saat mendapatkan kemerdekaan.

Kupaksakan diriku tersenyum, dan sedikit tersentak ketika kau membalas senyumku. Senyuman itu adalah, _senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat_. Kurasakan mukaku memanas dan 'ku yakin mulai memerah. Apakah aku, _jatuh cinta_? Tidak, pasti bukan. Mana mungkin aku mencintai kakakku sendiri! Itu 'kan cinta terlarang! Tetapi, aku jadi ingat kata-kata Francis bahwa cinta itu tak mengenal jenis kelami, umur, status, penampilan, dan segala sesuatu yang tadinya kau pikir dapat menghalangi tumbuhnya perasaan tersebut. Cinta adalah… sesuatu yang rumit. Bahkan ahli-ahli di seluruh dunia pun belum ada yang bisa menjelaskan seluruh kebenaran tentang cinta. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu indah…

Tak terasa sudah kurang lebih 200 tahun dari perang tersebut. Perasaanku pada Arthur belum berubah. Aku takut kalau aku menyatakan cintaku, ia tak akan membalas perasaanku dan mejauhiku. Apakah dia masih menyimpan kasih sayang untukku, itupun aku tak yakin. Apalagi cinta? Ia saja tak pernah datang ke pesta perayaan 4th of July, padahal ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang kuundang. Sering aku menangis dimalam hari, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Arthur benci padaku karena perang itu. Aku tahu, aku terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang habis ditinggal pacarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang takut, takut aku tak akan melihatnya lagi. Tetapi, tak pernah sekalipun aku membencimu. Karena, apapun yang kau lakukan terhadap diriku, aku masih akan menyayangimu

―OWARI―

Permintaan dikabulkan! Gimana Alfred's PoV-nya? Bagus kah? Aneh kah? Jelek kah? Terlalu pendek ya? Bilang aja, nanti Fujo coba introspeksi diri.

Oh iya, itu Fujo bikin slight USUK gak kenapa napa kan? Soalnya Fujo bingung perasaan Alfred mau dikoyak kayak gimana lagi -_-

Review sangat disarankan, minna! Biar Fujo bisa tahu kesalahan Fujo. Yang Cuma baca juga, danke! Author mana yang gak seneng karyanya dibaca orang banyak :D


End file.
